Homicide Jail
by VeraEikon
Summary: Pembunuh terlatih dan laki-laki berkedok baik di tempat yang sudah seharusnya. Hubungan macam apa yang akan mereka miliki?
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya redup dan bau amis darah menguar bebas menembus jeruji-jeruji baja. Membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan dan mencekam disaat yang bersamaan. Sesekali terdengar bunyi baku hantam dan makian-makian beberapa orang dalam satu jeruji. Menambah kesan betapa mengerikannya kondisi di tempat ini.

Tapi toh, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Karena ini adalah tempat dimana _perasaan_ akan membunuhmu. Tempat dimana kekuatan akan dengan mudah menanamkan rasa takut ke otak.

Karena ya, ini adalah penjara. Penjara yang dirancang khusus untuk membunuh setiap sisi kemanusiaan. Penjara dengan sistim membunuh yang menakjubkan.

Jadi selamat datang, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada perasaan. Juga, bersiaplah untuk saling membunuh...

Di "Homicide Jail".

" **Homicide Jail"**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **Matsui Yuusei** **is one and only owner**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Author** **: This story is mine,** **Veronika**

 **Warning** **: AU, OOC, Typo, and ect.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

BUGGHH.. BUGGHH... JDUAK...

Bunyi baku hantam dan suara jeruji baja yang bergetar itu merambat kesetiap sudut lorong. Membuat sebagian penghuni sel bergidik ngeri dan memeluk lutut mereka disudut. Dan sebagian lagi hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh lantaran telah terbiasa.

Namun suasana itu berubah saat terdengar bunyi pisau yang menghujam sesuatu. Yang kemudian disusul oleh jerit kesakitan yang menakutkan. Dan menyedihkan.

Sebagai penutup, tahanan-tahanan yang tengah menahan napas itu dibuat ngeri oleh suara tawa psikopat yang membahana. Membuat suasana yang dasarnya telah mencekam itu menjadi semakin menakutkan.

 _Sangat_ menakutkan, untuk setiap orang yang yang masih memiliki rasa takut dalam otak mereka. Tapi _dia_ , seseorang di dalam sel paling ujung, adalah pengecualian dari setiap orang yang masih memiliki rasa takut itu.

Karena sejujurnya, dialah penyebab yang paling menakutkan dari rasa takut itu sendiri.

.

.

"Hei kau, mulai hari ini kau akan mendapat seorang target lagi." kata seorang pria berseragam Sipir.

Pistol yang ada ditangannya menodong dengan angkuh melewati jeruji-jeruji baja di depannya. Membidik tepat dikepala seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk santai di sudut sel.

"Dia masih baru, jadi kusarankan jangan terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyantapnya." kata pria berseragam itu lagi, dan kali ini dilengkapi dengan seringai merendahkan yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Pistolnya masih mengacung dengan angkuh, membidik kepala bersurai merah. Sementara sang target bidikan, masih duduk dengan santai dengan tidak kalah angkuhnya. Kepala yang mendongak dengan mata bosan.

"Hei bodoh, kau dengarkan apa ya―"

 _Seet.. JDUAKK..._

Gerakan tubuh dengan kecepatan menakjubkan itu menghentikan kata-kata penuh keangkuhan sang Sipir penjaga. Gerakan tangan yang indah sekaligus mematikan. Dengan cepat merebut pistol dan dengan satu hentakan keras menarik tangan Sipir penjaga itu.

Membuat satu benturan yang sangat kuat dan, ―mematikan-. Darah segar mengalir didahi sang Sipir. Turun melewati matanya yang masih membesar tak percaya. Gerakan yang terlalu cepat hingga membuat otaknya bekerja lambat memproses informasi.

"Pak Sipir tenang saja, aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti perintah mu~" kata-kata manis itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura apa yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pembicara.

"KA.. KAU... LEPASKAN AKU!..." jerit ketakutan keluar dari mulut pria berseragam. Membuat sang tahanan yang tengah menodongkan pistol tepat didahinya menyeringai puas.

"As you wish, _sir._ " balasnya dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja sang Sipir.

 _Buurghh..._

Lepasnya cengkraman itu membuat sang Sipir terduduk lemas. Dan dengan keringat dingin ketakutan yang membasahi tubuhnya Ia merangkak mundur membentur jeruji-jeruji baja sel dibelakangnya.

Ia berani bersumpah, untuk sesaat tadi, Ia benar-benar merasakan apa yang disebut dengan, ―ketakutan- sebagai target. Dengan dia sebagai mangsa dan predator didepannya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mengingat betapa mengerikannya aura yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya. Aura seorang pembunuh terlatih.

Sementara sang Sipir masih terduduk ketakutan, sang tahanan berambut merah itu malah memainkan pistol hasil rebutannya itu dengan santai. Melempar-lemparkannya keudara dengan kelihaian tangan yang mengagumkan. Sedetik kemudian, secepat kilat Ia menarik pelatuk dan menodongkannya kearah sang Sipir.

Membuat Sipir yang tak berdaya itu menahan napas ketakutan. Bayangan malaikat kematian benar-benar ada di depan matanya sekarang. Hingga

 _Praakk..._

Pistol itu meluncur begitu saja dilantai dekat Ia duduk. Masih dengan pelatuk yang tertarik, dan moncong pistol mengarah kekakinya.

"Pak Sipir tenang saja. Aku ingin cepat bebas, jadi aku tidak akan membunuh mu." kata sang tahanan santai sambil berbalik berjalan kesudut tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Dan pistol _Revolver_ itu terlalu tua, aku jadi tidak berminat menggunakannya. Tapi kalau pak Sipir memberikan HK MP5 kepada ku, sepertinya itu akan lebih menyenangkan untuk melubangi kepala mu." lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah sang Sipir yang tak berdaya. Memperlihatkan mata _crimson_ yang berkilat dalam cahaya redup lampu lorong. Sepasang mata yang persis seperti mata Malaikat Kematian.

"G.. GYAAAAA!..." jerit takut Sipir itu sambil berlari di sepanjang lorong dengan membabi-buta.

Meninggalkan desas-desus cemooh para tahanan baru. Sementara para tahanan 'senior', hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Sipir pengecut yang tengah berlari di depan sel mereka. Karena para tahanan 'senior' sebagian besar telah merasakannya sendiri.

Betapa menakutkan dan mengerikannya, aura _pembunuh_ milik tahanan berambut merah di sel paling ujung.

.

.

 _Suasana disini masih sama. Tidak berubah dari hari kehari. Penuh dengan udara lembab, berbau karat dan darah. Suasana yang memuakkan._

 _Dan pandangan tiap orang disini pada ku juga masih sama. Pandangan campuran antara rasa takut dan menghormati. Ya, walaupun aku bisa merasakan rasa takut mereka jauh lebih besar._

 _Tapi aku tidak perduli lagi seperti apa pandangan mereka. Hampir dua tahun ditempat ini membuat keperdulianku mati. Mati bersama sisi kemanusiaan dan perasaan._

 _Tapi tidak apa-apa. Karena aku tahu, kau masih dan akan selalu menatapku dengan cara yang sama. Aku benar kan?_

 _Aku ingin cepat bebas. Karena aku sudah merindukanmu. Jadi aku akan berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin yang aku bisa selama disini._

 _Jadi, kau juga harus menunggu ku, ya?.._

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Relation

**"Homicide Jail"**

 **Disclaimer** **: Matsui Yuusei is one and only owner**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Author** **: This story is mine, VeraEikon**

 **Warning** **: AU, OOC, Typo, and ect.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Relation**

"Hay, namaku Nagisa. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman selama disini."

Kalimat sederhana itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki duduk didepannya dengan senyum dan tangan yang terulur. Alisnya naik beberapa senti. Bingung, adalah hal yang pertama Ia rasakan.

"Kau bisa mendengar ku kan? Siapa nama mu?" kata remaja itu lagi. Masih dengan tangan yang terulur.

Karma terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki didepannya. "Oh, jadi kau tahanan baru yang dibicarakan Sipir tak berguna itu ya." katanya setelah selesai memperoses semua data yang ada didepan matanya.

Remaja itu kembali tersenyum. "Ya, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Nagisa-kun." balasnya tersenyum.

Perasaan lucu menggelitik perutnya. Setelah nyaris dua tahun Ia ada di sel ini, dan telah ada ratusan puluhan orang yang pernah menjadi rekan satu selnya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ada tahanan yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum seperti itu.

Karena biasanya, semua tahanan baru yang satu sel dengannya pasti akan membuang muka dan sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dalam bentuk apapun.

Lagipula hey, ini penjara. Siapa yang mau berhubungan dengan para tahanan kelas S. Tapi mungkin tahanan baru itu adalah pengecualian.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya remaja itu bingung.

Ia tersentak. Tak menyangka tawa benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya tanpa perintah dari otak. Tawa normal pertamanya setelah dua tahun.

"Tidak apa-apa Nagisa-kun. Kau lucu ya." Ia tersenyum.

Sementara remaja berambut biru didepannya memiringkan kepala bingung. Ia kembali melanjutkan tawa kecilnya.

Ya, hidup tanpa tawa yang sebernarnya nyaris selama dua tahun membuatnya bosan. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kali ini Ia sedikit bersenang-senang.

"Lucu?"

"Ya, lucu."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu. Tapi kau belum menyebutkan namamu." katanya ringan. Benar-benar seperti anak SMP biasa yang polos.

"Nama ku Ka―, kau bisa memanggil ku dengan nama julukan Nagisa-kun." jawabnya cepat. Nyaris membocorkan hal yang sangat berbahaya di tempat seperti ini.

"Julukan?"

"Ya julukan." Ia tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku, _Cheat._ "

.

.

Beberapa jam terlewati dalam keheningan. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan dalam sel penjara yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang. Tapi toh Ia tidak perduli. Terbiasa sendirian dalam sel membuatnya berteman baik dengan keheningan.

Tapi sepertinya _rekan_ satu selnya yang baru tidak seperti itu. Remaja berambut biru itu terlihat mulai bosan memainkan jari-jarinya. Beberapa kali remaja bernama Nagisa itu mencoba mengajaknya bicara, tapi selalu dijawab oleh kata-kata sederhana tidak berminat. Beberapa menit kemudian Nagisa menghela napas kecil, berusaha sedikit mengeluarkan kebosanannya.

Tapi helaan napas kecil itu rupanya tidak luput dari perhatian sang _penipu_. Ia tahu remaja mungil didepannya itu bosan. Tapi terbiasa sendirian membuatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hey, Cheat-kun," panggil Nagisa pelan. Berharap mendapat respon yang berarti.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya "Ya?"

"Kenapa, kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Nagisa hati-hati.

"Hanya kasus biasa." jawabnya santai. "Kau sendiri, kenapa remaja sepertimu bisa masuk kesini Nagisa-kun?"

"A.. aku membunuh seseorang." jawabnya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Aku tahu, maksudku siapa yang kau bunuh?"

"Se.. seorang guru disekolahku."

"Oh.." responya singkat.

Dan begitu saja, pembicaraan basi mereka terhenti. Nyaris semua tahanan yang ditempatkan di sel-sel sekitarnya adalah pembunuh. Jadi bukan kejutan baginya kalau ternyata remaja yang _kelihatan_ baik-baik didepannya adalah seorang pembunuh juga.

"Kalau kau, si.. siapa yang kau bunuh Cheat-kun?" tanya Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan bersandar ketembok berlumut dibelakangnya. "Hanya sekumpulan Yakuza tak berotak."

"Ya.. yakuza!?.." matanya membesar tak percaya.

"Ya."

Nagisa merangkak dan duduk disebelanya. Ikut bersandar pada dinding beton yang entah telah berumur berapa ratus tahun. Entah kenapa Nagisa tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita teman barunya itu.

"Boleh aku tahu ceritanya?"

Ia membuka sebelah matanya. "Cerita pembunuhan ku?"

"Ya." Nagisa mengangguk.

Ia menghela napas, "Dua tahun yang lalu ada sekumpulah Yakuza bodoh yang mencari masalah dengan ku. Dan begitulah, tanpa sadar mereka telah mati begitu saja didepanku."

"Mencari masalah?" Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya," Ia kembali menghela napas. "Mereka menyentuh seseorang _milikku_ , dan aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya."

"Apa dia kekasih mu?"

Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Nagisa tersenyum. "Hanya tahu." jawabnya sambil mengerdikan bahu.

Tanpa Ia sadari sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia mulai menyukai _rekan_ barunya ini.

.

.

 _Hari ini ada yang berbeda._

 _Karena seorang remaja laki-laki tiba-tiba menjadi rekan satu sel ku. Dia baik, terlalu baik dan ramah untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh._

 _Tapi siapa yang tahu. Kekuatan seperti apa yang dia sembunyikan._

 _Karena disini adalah Homicide Jail. Tempat dimana kebaikan akan berada ditempat sampah._

 _Jadi nantikan saja, kapan waktunya dia menunjukan taring pembunuhnya._

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
